The Marvelous Digital Titan
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: A young boy gains the power of the digital soul...going on many adventures with his friends and family will he find the strength overcome the enemies he may face? find out on The Marvelous Digital Titan
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING THIS IS EXTREMELY SIMILAR TO DARK INSCRIPTION'S "OF WIZARDS, KEYBLADES, AND HEARTLESS" just giving a heads up

Falling….

He was continuously falling through ice cold water. It seemed to go on forever, he could feel the pull of the water as it dragged him further and further into the deep. As he descended, the crystal blue water faded into darker tones as less and less light was able to reach him. He was desperate to do something he yearned to fight back, to resist the force that was dragging him down. He struggled to break free with all his might, but the unknown force fought back just as hard, keeping him locked in his descent into the darkness. As his body started to give in from lack of oxygen, he turned to see the last of the fading light through the water before accepting his fate…

Suddenly the pressure of the water was lifted his. His bright blue eyes snapped open, but dazed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen he could make only make out a blur of multiple colors. Slowly an image materialized, impossible though it may be, he knew where he was.

This was the castle he had only heard tales of from his time as a little kid.

"The Arpanaut Castle? the boy said

He stared in disbelief at his new surroundings. The water had vanished, leaving him standing in the grounds of the Arpanaut Castle. _'how could I suddenly be here'_ he thought to himself. Regardless of how had come to be here, it lifted his spirit to see the castle he had dreamed of so many times. He stared at the surrounding grounds and felt a small flame of hope begin to burn within him as he glanced over at the large dark oak doors wondering if they would open for him if he walked towards it.

But he still couldn't figure out how he had been able to escape drowning so suddenly and what's more how he ended up at Arpanaut Castle. but there was something different about the castle. Arpanaut castle was supposed to be welcoming and homely, but something seemed to be different about it. He couldn't quite place it, but it was almost as if he belonged here. The castle was exactly identical to Arpanaut Castle, right down to the last infinite detail and yet he just couldn't believe that it was the actual castle. the castle stood silent and motionless, no sound of its many caretakers could be detected. It seemed to be completely devoid of life.

His doubts vanished however when the doors opened and one of the caretakers walked out. The caretaker beckoned him to come closer. Once the boy crossed the threshold, the doors immediately closed locking the boy and the caretaker inside. The boy turned back to the doors and banged on and pushed them, but they would not budge. So, the boy turned back to the caretaker and saw that he was walking away, the boy ran after him but as the boy rounded the corner he ran over a hole in the floor falling through into another body of water which dragged him downwards in a fast spiral at an ever-increasing speed, until he fell through a black abyss. Eventually he felt himself land on something firm yet invisible.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at his new surroundings. there was nothing to be seen at all, only endless darkness in all directions. The boy waited, holding his breath for something to happen. When nothing happened, he stepped forward softly hoping to find more invisible ground, not wanting to find Himself falling again. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he was forced to leap backwards when the dark floor he was standing on illuminated itself without warning. He shielded his eyes from the now brilliant white light until it shattered like glass into thousands of pieces. Each piece turning into little transparent balls of varying colors, that showed binary code shaped like double helixes or DNA as he was taught in school, floating past him into the darkness leaving the boy standing at the edge of a large circular stained-glass platform. He looked down in surprise at the platform only to see that the top half depicted three different images. The left-most image depicted an orange ring with two smaller rings, within each other, with spikes on the outer-most ring looking like a miniature sun. On the right was another ring but this one was different for instead of two smaller rings within, it held an upside down black triangle with three more triangles on the outside of the ring that connected with the points of the triangle on the inside, all in all the image looked like a bio-hazard sign. The middle image depicted a fist with flames around but if you looked carefully you could see that the flames were actually orange colored binary code. The boy got the impression that these images were important, but he couldn't dwell on it for long for the darkness around him lit up as images of creatures of varying shapes, sizes, and colors were depicted but as the boy looked at the pictures a deep mysterious voice from nowhere yet everywhere spoke up

 _"So much to do, so little time…"_

The boy whirled around. No one was there, he was on his own. He got into fighting stance. The voice spoke again, its gentle tone reassuring him a little, it didn't sound like it meant him harm at least…

 _"Take your time. Don't be afraid…the door is still shut."_

The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what door?" he asked the voice but got no answer.

 _"Now step forward. Can you do it?"_

This really confused the boy, of course he could. But when he went to move, he was suddenly filled with doubtful thoughts completely alien to him. He began to feel as if the darkness had condensed and warped itself around him, rooting him to the spot. He went to move only to have some voice at the back of his mind telling him to stay still. The more he tried to walk forwards, the louder the voice became to the point that it was screaming at him not to move. It was a great deal of pain like trying to fight against death itself but with feeling of complete serenity. With a final burst of will the boy stepped forwards and the voice inside his head immediately fell silent, the feeling of doubt vanishing. Feeling himself return to normal, the boy stepped forward to explore the platform. He stopped as a beam of light hit the middle of the platform and the mysterious voice returned.

 _"A secret power lays hidden within you."_

As the mysterious voice spoke to the boy a grey stone pedestal appeared to the side of him. On the pedestal was the same miniature sun but it looked like a shield made in the same image.

 _"If you help give it form…"_

Another pedestal appeared this time holding the same bio hazard symbol from before but this time it was pulsing a darkish red almost like blood."

 _"It will give you strength."_

A third and final pedestal appeared in front of the boy, this time baring the fist with flame like binary code that was flickering wildly.

 _"Choose well."_

The boy paused and looked at the weapons in front of him. He stepped up to the biohazard symbol and carefully lifted it off the pedestal. As his hands gripped the two upper triangles he instantly felt something inside himself strengthen and grow stronger, but he also felt rage well up inside himself. He was so lost in the feeling that he almost dropped the symbol as the mysterious voice spoke once more.

 _"The power of the hazard. Inner strength. A symbol of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy put the symbol back on the pedestal. As it left his hands, the feeling of power that it had given him quickly faded. He liked the idea of having 'inner strength' but the idea of having the power of the hazard didn't interest him especially when he felt that rage well up inside him. Next, he went to the sun like shield. Again, he felt an energy surge through him and strengthening a different part of his body.  
 _  
"The power of virtue. Morals to aid friends. A trait to repel all. Is this the power you see?"  
_  
Again he put back the shield. He liked the shield far better than the hazard. He liked the idea of the shield being a trait to repel all. But he knew that when he faced any enemy he didn't want to just defend, he wanted to be able to fight back. A shield didn't seem likely to be able to do that very well. He walked up to the third pedestal and grinned as he felt a third energy surge through him as he touched the binary flames.

 _The power of the soul. Invincible will. a power of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"  
_  
This was definitely to his liking he felt that whenever he faced an enemy, this power would definitely give him an advantage. he looked down at the fist and then back to the other two weapons. A small part of him still wanted the shield, its defensive capability would definitely be useful, but he knew that it was the fist that he wanted the most. He didn't really the biohazard symbol nor needed it for that matter, reminding himself of the rage that came with it. There would simply be no need for him to choose the biohazard symbol. He looked up and nodded to where he thought the voice came from. The fist shattered, and the binary flames disappeared from his hands in a flash of light but unlike before when he put one of the weapons down he could still feel its power within him.

 _"your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

He frowned. Give up in exchange?" he had to give one of the weapons up? The voice bad not said anything about that. however, this time he wasn't facing a hard decision. He still liked the shield and the staff wouldn't make that much of a difference. Even if the rage wasn't there it would not make it worth surrendering the shield. He sighed heavily as he made his decision and picked up the biohazard symbol and listened to the mysterious voice remind him of the power that the symbol had to offer.

 _"The power of the hazard. Inner strength. A symbol of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

He nodded and watched as the symbol disappeared in the same way as the fist had but this time getting none of its strength.

 _"You have chosen the power of the soul. You've given up the power of the hazard. Is this the form you choose?"  
_  
The boy nodded. Seconds later he was forced to jump back as the pedestals collapsed and sank into the platform with flashes of light. The platform shuddered underneath his feet before it shattered into thousands of pieces. Once again, he was falling through the darkness. He had adjusted to the feeling now, so it didn't bother him as much. Besides, the mysterious voice had gone to a lot of trouble to get him here, so he thought it unlikely that it would just let him die. At least he hoped so.

His feed landed hard as he hit another platform that held an image of a few different groups some standing in a circle it was semi-hard to tell if they were men or women for some of them wore armor and some looked like demons. He gasped as a flash of light appeared and his fist lit aflame. He stared at it as the mysterious voice spoke above him.

 _"You've gained the power to fight."  
_  
The boy grinned. He like the sound of that. he threw a punch like in the video games he played. He was surprised at how natural it felt to him. He studied the binary flames. It reminded him of the anime character Natsu Dragneel whenever he used his fire dragons iron fist attack. The flames from that attack and the flames covering the boy's fist did look somewhat similar, with how they flickered. The boy was brought back to the present when the voice spoke to him one more.

 _"All right! You've got it!"  
_  
It cheered him, obviously pleased that he knew the basics of using his new power.

 _"Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
_  
It advised him wisely. He nodded smiling at his own accomplishments. Then something stopped him cold, when he caught a sudden movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and stared open mouth at as he saw what could only be described as a large bipedal lizard with black scales and green eyes.

 _"There will be times you have to fight."  
_ The voice warned. The boy's dismay turned to fear as the strange creature lifted itself up from the ground and twitched violently as its head snapped up to face him. He shivered in fear as its bright green eyes made contact with his own and two more shadows appeared, yet these were different. The first was another bipedal lizard but it was white-skinned while wearing a black pelt with white markings, black claws and brown eyes. The second was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with black scales, three claws on each hand and two on each foot and one on the back of each foot. It also had two wing-like appendages on its head, it also has white scales on its belly and the same biohazard symbol on its belly. It had dark red horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back and tail. It also had dark red triangles on its shoulders as well. The boy stepped backwards as they continued to twitch and slowly advanced towards him. he was thinking of running as fast as possible, when the mysterious voice spoke to him again.

 _"Keep your light burning strong."_

One of the creatures near him jumped at him with the intention of tearing in to him with sharp clawed hand. Encouraged by the mysterious voice, the boy cocked his fist back and punched the creature at the last moment. The creature was then blown back a few feet when the boys fist made contact with it. But to the boy's dismay the creature got up as the other two looked at their former fallen comrade. They turned their attention back to the boy and growled. The boy jumped to the side as the creature he hit shot a fireball at him while the dinosaur-like creature tried to ram him. With a quick flick of the arm and wrist the boy backhanded the dinosaur-like creature and watched it fly backwards until it hit the wall. The boy smiled in triumph as he saw the creature burst into binary data particles, but he was shocked when the particles reconstituted into a very large black egg with the same dark red biohazard symbol in the middle of the egg. The egg then floated upwards and disappeared into the darkness. The other two creatures then looked at each other and nodded. The first creature shot another fireball while the second shot a blue stream of fire at the same time making the two attacks combine into a blue and orange stream of fire. In the boy's eyes he only had one chance to do this right otherwise he was cooked. As the fire stream got closer the boy lit his aflame with the binary fire, and just at the last second grabbed the stream and spun around causing the stream to spiral around him. He then stopped for just a brief second as his arm was extended straight up in the air he then brought his arm back down to body level, cocked his fist back and threw another punch, however unlike the first time a blazing blue tornado shot towards the two creatures. "BLAZING AZURE TORNADO!"

The two creatures were turned into eggs as well and floated up towards the darkness. But just as he was about to sigh in relief a fourth creature appeared, this time a blue scaled dinosaur with black tiger stripes down it's body. The dinosaur wore a helmet with horns on the side and one on the tip of its snout. The boy walked towards the dinosaur and was within striking distance when the dinosaur dissolved into black slime that ate a hole in the platform, a hole that was quickly growing. The boy stumbled backwards as more gaping black holes appeared in the platform. This proved to be a mistake because the boy was soon trapped in one of the holes that had opened up behind him. He struggled while a dark black smoke like energy attempted to drag hum under. The boy panicked and struggled against the darkness until he opened his eyes seeing that the darkness had disappeared, and he was now laying on yet another platform.

He got back up to his feet and looked around, noticing an image of a man wearing a tan cloak. In this picture the man's hood was pulled down revealing a young man of around twenty years of age. the man had brown hair and soft blue eyes. He was tall, but his stature was comforting, he had a book in his hands that said "history of the digital world. The boy now turned his attention to his surroundings. in the middle of the platform there was a door that stood directly opposite to him. He walked towards it but stopped in front of it as he noticed that it was nearly completely transparent. He raised a hand to try and pull the handle on the door hoping that it was just an illusion but sadly this was not the case for the boy's hand went straight through the door causing the boy to groan in frustration.

"How am I supposed to open this door?" the boy asked more to himself then to anyone else, not there was anyone else to ask, apart from the mysterious voice that but that seemed to be keeping quiet right now. Then as if someone had read his mind there was a loud thump behind him. He turned, in a fighting stance in case it was another creature. But instead he was relieved when he saw that it was just a chest that had appeared at the other end of the platform. He approached it apprehensively and opened it. As he did so a flash of light was emitted from within the chest, before the chest and the light vanished. He turned to look at the transparent door only to see it materialize right before his eyes. He quickly dashed over to open it with a pull on the metal handle it. The door opened with a bright light flooding out through the doorway making the boy wince and forcing him to turn his head away to shield his eyes as he stepped into the blinding light.

The boy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, which faded to allow his eyes to focus and take in the familiar surroundings of his family living room. Once again it was a perfect recreation, but the boy got the feeling that it wasn't his real family living room. He looked over all of the pictures on the wall and fireplace and smiled as he saw his mom and dad coming down the stairs that led to the master bedroom, his bedroom and his sister's bedroom, speaking of whom his sister was walking down behind his parents.

 _"Hold on."_

The boy jumped as the mysterious voice returned.

 _"The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."  
_  
After the voiced had stopped speaking, the boy's dad stepped forward. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

This question caught the boy off guard, especially coming from his dad. He frowned as he thought about what he was afraid of…. he thought of fear of spiders, but he didn't think that was the type of answer his dad was looking for. He thought back to all the times he was scared and what made him so. It seemed that most of the times when he was scared it had something to do with the fear of losing his friends and family.

"losing those close to me." The boy answered truthfully.

"Losing those dear to you? Is it really that scary?" his dad asked in return, before his mom stepped forwards and took her place.

"What do you want out of life?" his mom asked

What did he want out of life? He wanted many things. The main one being that he wanted to meet up with all his friends that had to leave due to circumstances but again that wasn't the answer he thought his mom was looking for. He stared into the ceiling while he mulled over the many possible answers. Then it came to him. He had said it so many times that he had lost count. "I want to live a life full of adventure." He replied.

His mom smiled. "to live a life full of adventure, huh." Then his sister stepped forward take her place.

"What's most important to you? She asked softly.

What was the most important thing to him? He grinned as memories of all the bonds he had made with all his friends and family. He smiled as he answered "the bonds that I have made with my friends and family.

His sister grinned back. "are bonds really such a big deal?" she said mysteriously before stepping back. The mysterious voice returned reminding the boy of his answers

"You are afraid of losing those close to you…you want to live a life full of adventure…you want bonds with friends and family…your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine…the day you will open the door is both very far off and very near."

As the mysterious voice fell silent once again the living room along with his dad, mom, and sister, disappeared in a blinding light leaving him standing on another platform. This time platform showed a being that had cannons on his arms and a red robotic eye. He was wearing a cloak but this time the cloak was a swirl of black and white he looked to be fighting with someone that the boy couldn't recognize.

Another light beamed down from above on the other side of the platform. The boy slowly walked towards it when an odd scratching sound reached his ears. He turned and gulped as more of the creatures from before as well as new ones surrounded him. He clenched his fist tightly once again and waited for one of them to make a move. One of them suddenly lunged at him but the boy avoided it by jumping to the side and throwing a punch in time to knock it to the ground. Two more creatures jumped at him in retaliation. Leaping forwards and spinning round. The boy was able to light his foot aflame with the same binary fire from before and dispatched the two creatures. Three of the remaining creatures suddenly jumped at him from behind, catching the boy off guard. He stumbled forward when one of the creature's razor-sharp claws made contact with the soft skin on his back, leaving three deep parallel slits. The boy gasped in pain but quickly overcame it and spun around to face his attackers. He jumped back to avoid another strike before summoning the binary flames and back handing three of the creatures turning them into eggs when they hit the ground. Another one appeared from off to his side, But was quickly stopped when the boy kicked it through the chest. It was defeated, but immediately more of the creatures raised themselves from the floor, the boy quickly found himself surrounded once more. The boy charged forwards, first cocked back before bringing it crashing down on the closest creature's head dropping it to the floor. The boy spun around just in time to donkey kick two in midair before they were able to tear into him. He jumped back to see three landing where stood only seconds before, their claws hitting the platform hard. He lunged at them taking out the middle one before grabbing the one on the left and throwing it into the last one, taking all three out before they had the chance to react.

The boy clenched his fist searching for any signs of another creature. When none came, he allowed himself to relax. He felt his back to feel the damage the claws had inflicted. His fingers were met with a thick sticky liquid that told the boy that the creature had got him good. He frowned at the thought of the scar that would form and how he would explain it. At least he would be able to hide easily. He also noticed a few other cuts and bruises that he received in the fight, but none of them were that serious and probably wouldn't scar.

While he was still determining the extent of the damage, another beam of light fell down onto the platform and a light blue and sea green glowing circle appeared, as the beam of light faded. The boy walked up to the circle and inspected it carefully. He waved his hand over the edge of the circle, when nothing happened he bravely stepped inside. He took a sharp breath as he felt a strange energy surge up through him. He felt a slight tingling in his back, when he felt it the boy found that the slits had completely healed, he couldn't even feel a scar. He also noticed that the cuts on his body were healed even the spilt blood had vanished. Not only that but he could feel his exhaustion ebbing away. Fully healed and recharged he stepped back out onto the platform and turned to admire the wonderful entity. He watched the circle of light, wondering what kind of magic it contained, obviously it was powerful healing magic, but he had never seen anything like it before. The boy was suddenly surprised to see that it started to move towards the edge of the platform. As it fell over the edge it disappeared, only to be replaced by a set of multicolored steps leading to a new platform.

The boy walked carefully up the steps, not wanting to fall and found himself studying the image on a new platform. in the image there was a bright ball of light being swallowed up by a ball of black inky darkness.

A new beam of light downed down at the edge of the platform. the boy looked at it expectantly, waiting for something to happen and as expected the mysterious voice spoke up.

 _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

The boy looked at his shadow, but it looked the same as ever. The boy walked up to the light, but still nothing happened. He looked at his shadow again, but nothing had changed. Except that it had grown longer. In fact, it was still growing, despite the fact that the boy had stopped moving. He looked on in horror as his shadow continued to grow, until it reached all the way to far side of the platform. it turned to face him, then without warning it started to lift itself up like the other shadow creatures did. As it did so it also began to change shape. It no longer looked like the boy, it grew to at least ten feet tall and gained reptilian traits, it also gained armor that was black and gray. The helmet was very reminiscent of the large dinosaur the boy faced earlier. Its eyes began to shine with an unnatural yellow glow and it grey blond hair from the back of the helmet

 _"But don't be afraid."  
_  
The mysterious voice tried to calm him as the shadow started to grow tall thick muscled legs and arms to fit the armor. The boy simply watched in horror as the giant shadow drew itself up to its full height and stared down at him. The boy couldn't help it, despite what the voice said he was terrified. He couldn't fight it. How could the voice expect him to fight this thing when he only just been able to fight off the other creatures and they were tiny in comparison to the giant's monstrous size! He felt its shining yellow eyes bore deep into the boy's own blue eyes before he turned and ran for his life. He didn't get very far as he was forced to stop when he nearly ran off the edge of the platform. he looked around desperately for the bridge, so he could escape back to the other platforms, but there was no sign of it. He turned pale as he realized that he had to fight this nightmarish creature.

 _"And don't forget."_

The voice warned him as the creature took a step forward, shaking the platform slightly when its foot hit with its colossal weight behind it. The boy raised his fist into an attacking stance, his body trembling slightly as he prepared himself for the fight of his life. The monster just stood there looming over him threateningly, looking down at him. The boy clenched his fist tightly, waiting for it to make its first move. The boy glared at the monster trying to mask his fear, but it just stood there for what felt like an eternity but must have only been a few seconds. Eventually it broke the deadlock and prepared its first attack.

The monster flexed its long-clawed fingers before it jumped up into the air and spun in a tornado that targeted the boy. The boy just barely jumped to the side and recovered quick enough only to see a large swirling mass of dark energy above the monster's head. Before the boy could react, the monster threw the mass of energy at him. The boy crossed his arms in a x-like fashion and prepared for the worst…but instead the mass of energy was absorbed by the boy. The boy widened his eyes when he felt the power boost. He looked at the monster and smirked as his whole body lit aflame with the binary flame that he had grown accustomed to using. Using his imagination, the boy forged wings armor and a sword. And took off towards the monster. The monster flew down to meet the boy and spun into the same tornado attack from before. The boy dodged the tornado by going above it, he then dived back down and stabbed his sword into the monster's back. The creature howled in pain before it collapsed. The boy landed and smiled in triumph as he saw the monster fall to the hard floor, which caused it to shake under the strain of the impact. He felt his heart race as his adrenaline-fueled body shook with joy and pride over what he had accomplished. But this joyous feeling faded fast when the creature started to move again.

The boy jumped back in shock. This wasn't good. He was already exhausted and wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. He gasped as the monster drew back up to its full height, even with the sword still lodged in its back. To the boy's further horror, he felt the flames disappear from his body. The boy backed away in fear, the monster just stood there looking at him. It's cold glare penetrating deep down into the boy's soul. Though it should no emotion the boy could tell the monster was smirking at him. Suddenly the boy felt his foot sink a little through the platform. looking down he saw that a swirling circle of darkness had formed beneath him, which he had begun to sink through. Unlike the last time though this hole had tentacles of dark black smoke like energy that it wrapped around him, pulling him down into the darkness.

 _"But don't be afraid."  
_  
The mysterious voice urged him as the dark swirling portal dragged his feet and legs down into the dark abyss.

 _"You have the mightiest weapon of all."_

The monster simply watched as the boy struggled wildly, as he sank deeper and deeper. He twisted and turned, desperately trying to find something that he could use to pull himself out but his hands were soon covered and swallowed by the dark hole

 _"So don't forget."_

The boy managed to turn around as the darkness crawled up and around his neck and pulled his head down, all but swallowing him. Just as the last of his head was about to be plunged into darkness, the voice spoke for one final time.

 _"You are the person to open the door to the digital world_

AN: So, this is the start of the marvelous digital titan and oh my god its about 5538 words and I really hope you guys enjoy the story…I gave the pilot chapter more of a kingdom hearts feel to it and yes I took inspiration from the story mentioned above at the top there are parts of my style of writing within and the next chapter will introduce the main character, and will be more my style of writing. also the five creatures were lBackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackGuilmon, BlackGreymon, and BlackWarGreymon

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and here is the, as always, updated list of stories to be updated.

The Combination Master Revised Edition chapter 2

The Honorary Danian chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention chapter 2

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

Harmony potter and the Infectious Hive chapter 2

Harry potter and the Digital Hunt chapter 2

and then back to The Marvelous Digital Titan: a Digimon/Marvel crossover

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will see you in the next chapter this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out

PS: it's really hard for me to write down the ideas on how to start some of my stories so I try to get inspiration from others stories, and I will give credit where its due, but I will try to write down story pilot ideas. That's a promise.


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


End file.
